The present description generally relates to access restricted devices and more particularly to enabling access based upon simultaneous keyboard entries and gestures.
Access restricted devices may use a password entry upon a keyboard to enable increased access to the device. Increased access includes unlocking the device, allowing a user access to the applications, processes and resources associated with a device. Such devices include cell phones, tablets, laptops, and computers. Still other methods of enabling access to a device include a gesture or a match of biometric identification such as a fingerprint or rental scan.